naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sajin Komamura
Sajin Komamura 'is the captain of the Seventh Squad in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. His lieutenant is Tetsuzaemon Iba. Background Physical Appearance Komamura is an anthropomorphic wolf, although he is mistaken for a dog. He is the tallest captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. He wears the standard captain's ''haori ''with a dark tan coloration on the coat's underside and the Seventh Squad's rhombus symbol on the coat's backside, and wears light-brown gloves with red bracers. His fur is light-brown, which is at the same color as his gloves. He also wears two red shoulder guards with golden linings over his haori shoulders and one around his neck like a high collar, and large, plated boots instead of the standard Soul Reaper sandals. Personality In contrast to his physical stature, Komamura has a heart of gold and a pure soul, as well as being a loyal and grateful subordinate to Captain-Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, to whom he owes great gratitude for overriding the rules of the Thirteen Guard Squads and taking him in; so grateful that he would even die for him. Komamura is also a serious man, deeply scarred by the times when he was spurned by Soul Society for his appearance. Like fellow Captains Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku, and Retsu Unohana, he isn't tough or cruel to his squad, preferring to lead with them impartiality. The betrayal and subsequent departure of his close friend, Kaname Tosen, may have adversely affected his self-confidence and view of himself, since Tosen was the first person to have accepted him for who he is and not what he is. This adverse effect is shown when he describes himself to Choe Neng Poww as "a meager maggot" (he may have been speaking in sarcasm, however, as Poww previously referred to him and his opponents as "maggots"). His favorite food is meat but dislikes carrots, supposedly because his father once told him that carrots were "''not for their kind." Komamura tends to growl when angered, can responds back by howling. Despite being a gentle person, he is cold, ruthless, and calculating when fighting. Once he is done fighting, however, he reverts back to his gentle, giant self. History Powers and Abilities Zanjutsu Prowess *Master Swordsman Specialist - Komamura is a master at swordsmanship and is more than capable of holding his own against even the likes of Kenpachi, who is arguably one of the most well-versed in swordsmanship as well as one of the greatest physical combatants in Soul Society. Hakuda Prowess *Hakuda Master - While not relying on the most advanced forms of unarmed combat, Komamura's shown skill at brawling hand-to-hand fighting using his phenomenal strength with great skill. This form of combat is what he excels in when not engaging in swordsmanship. He is so skilled that he can go toe-to-toe with one of the top hand to hand combatants, Captain Soi Fon. Shunpo Prowess *Shunpo Expert - Komamura is highly proficient in Shunpo with at least the average speed of a captain-level Shinigami. An example of his speed is when he was able to keep up with the Reigai version of one of Soul Society's most proficient Shunpo users, Soi Fon. Other Skills *Immense Super Strength - Due to his large stature, Komamura has unbelievable physical strength, even stronger than Kenpachi's. He was able to throw the Resurreccion form of the giant Arrancar Choe Neng Poww, who was close to if not the same size as the giant his Zanpakuto produces, and did so with apparent ease. *Immense Endurance - Komamura has been shown to be capable of taking considerable amounts of damage and still continue on despite the severity of his injuries, as shown when he refused medical treatment after being hit by Aizen's level 90 Kido spell. He was also utterly unfazed from being punched across a great distance through parts of a city. He is durable enough to survive having his chest caved in and still continue to fight with no discernible handicap. Even after having his left hand severed by Aizen, he immediately counter-attacked, seeming to completely ignore the wound. *Enhanced Reflexes - Komamura has very keen reflexes in contrast to his large frame. He is capable of matching even the extremely fast attacks of Captain Soi Fon. *Enhanced Senses - Because of his animal-likeness, he is seemingly in possession of superior senses. *Animal Communication - It is also known that he is able to talk to animals. Spiritual Power *Immense Spiritual Power - As a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Komamura possesses an immense amount of spiritual energy. When Komamura releases his spiritual energy, it has the same magnitude of his enormous strength, and has the tendency to destroy the area around him, such as the ground directly beneath him. He is quite skilled in hiding his spiritual presence because, due the nature of his appearance, he does it quite frequently out of what he feels is a necessity to hide from others. He has shown an ability to use his spiritual pressure as a weapon as he capable of blasting back most normal enemies with a simple palm thrust, without physically touching them, as seen when he had incapacitated several unseated Shinigami soldiers who were controlled by the Bount Mabashi. His Reiatsu is red. Zanpakuto Tenken (Heavenly Punishment) - It takes the form of a normal katana. The cross-guard is a rectangle decorated with a pattern of vertical lines with the long sides pinched in towards the middle. The overall appearance is similar to a squared-off hourglass. His Zanpakuto is a Meele-Type. *Shikai - Its' Shikai command is "'''Roar". Tenken maintains its' form as a regular katana. Shikai Special Ability - In its Shikai, Tenken creates various phantom body parts of a fearsome armored giant to copy whatever body part Komamura moves; for example, should Komamura swing his sword, a gigantic disembodied arm wielding a sword appears and does the same thing. The body's gigantic parts generated by the Initial Release possess strength and attacking power proportionate to their size (though not as great as it could be due to not having a full body), making Komamura's Zanpakuto quite powerful. *Koku Tenken (Spiritual Sword of Heavenly Punishment) *Bankai: Kokujo Tengen Myo'o '(Vidyaraja of Kalasutra's Heavenly Punishment) - Komamura brings forth the entire giant, an armored Bankai with a life of its own. Standing at about a hundred meters tall, the giant resembles an armored samurai. It wields a sword with a guard similar to Komamura's, but with a different blade and a red-colored string hanging from the hilt. Komamura also retains its form as a regular katana. While in use, Komamura and his katana maintain a glow of spiritual energy. Bankai Special Ability - The giant copies Komamura's movements to devastating effect, allowing it to deal out colossal amounts of damage. Its strength is proportionally far greater than that of Komamura, due to its size. It is strong enough to take a released Arrancar's point-blank Cero without being damaged, and could easily smother him with its bare hands. It is also durable enough to withstand a blast from Captain Soi Fon's "'Jakuho Raikoben" while sustaining only a few injuries. Despite its enormous size, the giant is also deceptively fast, as it instantly copies all of Komamura's movements. However, his Bankai has a critical weakness. A powerful bond exists between Komamura and Kokujo Tengen Myo'o, causing any harm inflicted on the Bankai to be reflected onto its master. This essentially makes it a larger target to a sufficiently powerful opponent. However, this same bond allows Kokujo Tengen Myo'o to be restored if Komamura's wounds are healed, making it unique among Bankai. According to Tosen, it has such immense destructive power that Komamura has never considered that he might not defeat an enemy with a single strike, let alone receive a counterattack. Equipment *Bracers Relationships Friends/Allies *Kaname Tosen (Childhood Best Friend) *Tetsuzaemon Iba (Lieutenant) *Shuhei Hisagi *Kensei Muguruma (Close friend) *Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Ichigo Kurosaki *Karin Kurosaki *Retsu Unohana *Jushiro Ukitake *Shunsui Kyoraku Rivals *Kenpachi Zaraki Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Sosuke Aizen *Kaname Tosen (formerly) *Hollows *The Arrancars *The Espada *The Bounts *Kageroza Inaba *The Reigai Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Soul Reapers Category:Soul Reaper Captains Category:Canines Category:Seventh Squad Category:Thirteen Court Guard Squads Category:Team Karakura (Temporarily Members) Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Attack Type Characters Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Bankai Users Category:Single Characters